The Chiaroscuro: Chapter 19
Alex's POV Valley Outside Dark Circle Base, Appalachian Mountains, USA I didn't pay attention to anything else but her. Lorelei Stone. I didn't care about Caleb's death, or the mortal and demigod battle. All I cared about was her. I ran as fast as I could in her direction. Tears of happiness flew out of my eyes as I neared towards her. Then she saw me. She immediately startd to get up, but she stumbled and slipped. Next thing I knew, I had her cold body in my arms. I cradled her softly, so happy that she was alive. "I-I thought you were d-dead," I whispered to her. "I guess not." she said in her adorable Irish accent, hugging me tighter. Suddenly, I was staring into her beautiful eyes. Without saying anything, I leaned in and softly kissed her. For just a second or two, I felt like we were the only people in the world. You know, until she punched me in the arm. "Ow... hey what was that for?" I said in annoyance. She just grinned at me. "Took you a while." "Whatever." I said rolling my eyes. "Ahem," I heard a baritone voice behind us say. It was Garrett. His messy black hair was pulled over his eyes and his huge black wings loomed behind him like a feather curtain. He wore a tight-fitting black t-shirt and dark cargo pants. His combat boots looked freshly polished and his gloves were worn and tattered. I looked at the sinister Smith & Wesson in his hand and my stomach did a flip. "Oh... um, sorry."" I said blatently. He shook his head. "It's fine." He put the gun in it's holster that hung at his black denim-clad hip. Then he eyed Lora and said, "We're just friends anyway." Lora turned away. I wasn't sure if I believed him. But now wasn't the time to worry. Then I remembered the battle happening around us. And most importantly... Khione. A distinct memory of Josh hitting her with his storm entered my mind. Then I realized, this could be my chance. My chance to save my sister and my mother. Without a word, I bolted towards the goddess. Before she could do anything, I sent a comet-like explosion of blue energy towards her. There was a bright flash of light, and Khione was yet again on the floor, her face now charred. I walked to her and pulled out my sword, pointing it at Khiones neck. "Where are they?" I whispered. "Where's my sister and mother?" She looked at me and said nothing. I tensed, now putting the tip of my sword on her neck. She smiled. And then she evaporated into the air. "No!" I yelled, collapsing onto the ground. I started sobbing at the missed oppurtunity I had at finding them. And then the soft voice of Khione spoke in my ears: Your mother is held in the valley of death, In badwater where she cannot hold her breath, As Kaylin rests in a pegasus' shoe, Where water falls as she lies in cold dew, You have only 3 hours to save them both, Or they'll slip under water and endlessly choke. Then her voice drifted away, leaving behind the cold feeling of despair with me. I sat there trying to think. You mother is held in the valley of death, ''That meant... Death Valley? ''In badwater where she cannot hold her breath, Wait a sec... Bad water.... like Badawater Basin? Which is in Death Valley! And my sister. Her's was much harder. A pegasus' shoe? Well Where water falls ''was a good hint. She was at a waterfall somewhere. Lora walked over and sat next to me. "What happened?" she asked. "Khione gave me a riddle to where my sister and mom were." I said quietly. I then recited the riddle, which I had already memorized. "My mom's in Badwater Basin in Death Valley. And my sister is by some waterfall with a pegasus' foot." "A horse shoe..." she muttered. "Horseshoe Falls." A voice said behind us. "What?" I asked. "It's one of the first places I went to when I was kid." Garrett's wings fluttered. "It's at Niagara Falls, on the border or America and Canada. Except its on the Canadian side." "Thanks Garrett." I said, standing up. "Alex, what are you going to do?" Lora said at my side. A million thoughts raced in my mind. I had 3 hours to save my mother and sister, who were on opposite sides of North America. There was no way I could do that... without help.'' "Garret, I need your help." I said. He looked at me skeptically, and said, "Which one are you sending me to save, sister or mother?" I could swear he was reading my mind. "Mother." I replied. He nodded grimly, and said, "I'll get a couple other members to help me find her. She's at the center of Badwater Basin in Death Valley, yes?" "Yeah. And I'm taking Lora with me to Niagara Falls." Lora gave me a determined look when I said that. "Good luck."he told me. "You too." I turned at Lora, and said, "Are you ready?" She nodded, and held my hand. Niagara Falls, Canada, 2 and 1/2 hours later "Is this it?" Lora asks. I nod. We were at Horseshoe Falls. I used my ability to make a blue jet propel us to Niagara Falls, just like I did when the DC captured Lora. I was exhausted from the amount of energy I had used, but I took some Ambrosia and I was ready to fight Khione. "Where's the entrance?" She said softly. "Um... somewhere at the bottom of the shoe." I replied. "Ready to take a dive?" she said, grinning. I smiled back and looked down. And then we jumped. We laughed as we shot through the misty air, and right before we hit the bottom, I made an air cushion protect our fall. We landed in the icy water, and I struggled to tread with my clothes on. Lora looked pretty tired too. I tried to think of a way in. The sound of the waterfall was deafening, and getting into it would be nearly impossible due to the pressure. So maybe if Lora and I tried, we could send a powerful blast of air to let us in? I told Lora my idea, but she shook her head. "We need to go under the waterfall!" she yelled over the roaring background. "Whaaaat?!" I said. "FOLLOW ME!" she screamed, and then dove under. I made a bubble of air, and then dove under the murky water. Okay, so sound is completely different while submerged. It was quieter, but it felt like it was coming from every direction. And it was impossible to see through the falling water. I dove deeper, following Lora's almost invisible body. After a couple minutes, we saw an underwater cave. Lora gave me a look that said: Do we go through? I nodded. We swam through the dark cave, and I made another blue jet shoot through the cave, causing light to glow. We followed the path of the light for a while, and then there was an opening in the cave. I gasped icy air as I stuck my head out of the water. The severe coldness of the water was getting to me, and I could barely move my limbs. I immediately walked out of the water helping Lora to come with me. We kept each other warm for a couple minutes, and I looked at my clock. We had 4 minutes. I stood up feeling slightly warmer and took a look around the room. Ice covered the walls, and in the middle was a type of lake. Water dripped from the ceiling inside it. "Come on," I whispered to her. We walked towards the edge of the lake and right in the middle was my sister. "You made it." said an icy voice behind me. Next thing I knew, I was frozen into a block of ice. I didn't know where Lora was, but I figured she was frozen because of the lack of sound. Agh, I just had the biggest brain freeze ever. I stared at the middle of the lake, realizing she had only seconds left to live. I had to think of a way to get out, and fast. Khione walked it front of me and let out a sly smile. Hot tears started to streak down my face. And then she held out her palm. Kaylin lifted out of the water and floated towards Khione. Kaylin's eyes fluttered open, and Khione placed Kaylin in front of her own body. "A-Alex?" she whispered, staring at me. I tried to move, but I couldn't. I just stared at her, trying to tell her that everything would be okay. And then, Khione pulled out a large, wickid sharp knife. I wanted to scream no, but it was too late. She had slit Kaylin's throat. And then it happened. My body started to glow, and the ice melted. Anguish, guilt, anger, and grief washed through my body. All I wanted to do was kill Khione, even if she was a goddess. I sent an explosion of energy at Khione, effectively throwing her against the wall. I then picked up her blade, which glowed white hot in my hands. I flew towards her, and when I spoke, it was like my voice was being said by ten people. "You are going to experience more pain than anyone else on this planet!" I screamed, and plunged the dagger into her heart. I then channeled all of my energy into the blade, and an explosion erupted out of her body. I heard the sound of rumbling, cracking, and then a sonic boom. After that, everything was white. I opened my eyes and looked around to see the night sky. I was in a giantic crater, and waves were crashing along the walls of a river. In front of me, lay Khione's charred and lifeless body. I must've caused an explosion so powerful that I had destroyed the immense waterfall. I then plunged my spear into the ground, and on opening to tartarus sucked in Khione's body. After my ultimatte form vanquished, I turned around in the crater and walked towards Lora, who was holding Kaylin's body. I was already covered in tears, and I knelt down and looked at her face, which had grown so much since I had last seen her. I avoided her body which was covered in blood. Tenderly, I brushed a hair out of her face. But she was already dead. The Chiaroscuro Homepage 'Chapter 20 ' Category:Chiaroscuro Category:Dagostino